The goal of this project is to develop a sustainable mental health research infrastructure-the Center for Correctional Mental Health Services Research (CCMHSR)-through a collaboration of the State of Connecticut Department of Correction (CDOC), Correctional Managed Health Care (CMHC), and the University of Connecticut Health Center (UCHC). The infrastructure will provide a foundation for the development of programs focused both on the delivery of interventions (specifically in a corrections setting) and on practice research. As such, it is designed to support the ongoing planning, implementation, review and refinement, and dissemination/translation of findings and protocols from clinical trials and effectiveness studies on evidence-based approaches to psychiatric and psychosocial detection, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention with incarcerated adults. During the initial funding period a 2-phase effectiveness study of an evidence-based approach to the treatment of bipolar disorder will be implemented at three prison sites that will serve as the first hubs for the research infrastructure. Based on a review of the outcome and dissemination literature and consultation with experts in the field, we selected the Texas Implementation of Medication Algorithms project (TIMA) as the evidence-based protocol for diagnosis, clinical case management and psychoeducation. We selected bipolar disorder because of its elevated prevalence and its significant adverse impact on clinical and behavioral management in correctional settings (and on readjustment and recidivism following reentry to the community). Phase I, the pilot study, will empirically document feasibility, develop or adapt fidelity indicators, and estimate effect sizes for treatment as usual (TAU) and TIMA and Phase II will be a quasi-randomized clinical trial assessing the comparative effectiveness of TIMA vs. TAU. RISP investigators will work with new investigators (including Psychiatry residents) to design subsequent dissemination research studies that will build upon the protocols and findings completed in the first funding period. [unreadable] [unreadable]